oprahcartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10,000 Returns Again
'''Ben 10,000 Returns Again '''is the sixth episode of the first season of OMCFA. Plot Ben and Kai are house hunting when Evil XLR8 attacks. After reminding Ben of how he killed Evil Atomix a week ago, he attacks. Ben quickly defeats him, but destroys the house in the process. Just then, the TARDIP vworps in. A newly regenerated Paradox and Good Maltruant essentially kidnap Ben and Kai, and they fly off to Duloc. Paradox explains that Farquaad is building some kind of superweapon, so they break into his castle. Inside, Farquaad and Transyl are resurrecting Thelonious when Ben and the gang arrive. They fight, but are quickly defeated, with Good Maltruant fleeing when things go south. The gang is knocked out, and when they come to, Inspector 13 delivers Farquaad's superweapon: an Ultimizer. Farquaad uses it to become Ultimate Farquaad, then demonstrates his new power by using NRG to kill Inspector 13. Ben, confused as to why Ultimate Farquaad is the same as Ultimate Ben, breaks free and fights Farquaad, but is ultimately ineffective. Farquaad grabs Paradox and uses Clockwork to run off. Ben uses Eon to track him to the end of time, where he is forcing Paradox to regenerate. Ben tries to save Paradox, but Farquaad is able to bring Paradox to his final regeneration. Allowed to say goodbye to Ben, Paradox unlocks something in the Omnitrix, then gives Clockwork the Staff of Time. Farquaad then kills Paradox. With Phase 1 of his plan complete, he puts on an ID mask, becoming UA Ben 10,000, and goes to the past. Ben, knowing where Farquaad is going and seeing what Paradox put in the Omnitrix, follows. After the events of Ben 10,000 Returns, Paradox and "Ben 10,000" converse in Ben 10,000's HQ. Ben 10,000 reveals himself as Farquaad and tries to kill Paradox early, but Paradox reveals himself as Contradiction, Ben's Time Lord alien added by Paradox. Ben and Farquaad fight some more, but Farquaad quickly returns to the end of time to recover Paradox's essence. Ben follows him and tries to stop him with Eatle, but gets Ditto. As Farquaad is about to kill him, he is stopped by the timely arrival of Good Maltruant with Future Ben. Ben uses Ditto to create N-aRms-G, and he and his future self overwhelm Farquaad. Farquaad surrenders, but slips away before he can be captured. Good Maltruant and future Ben leave, but Ben and Kai get stuck due to the Omnitrix being unreliable. Impact *Ben turns into Contradiction for the first time. *Ben turns into Disappointment for the first time in OMC. *Ben turns into N-aRms-G for the first time. *Ben turns into Atomix, Brainstorm, Chainsaw Mouth, Ditto, Eon, Hoy Duck, Lightvalve, Nanomech, NRG, Pesky Dust, Terraspin, Walkatrout, and Wildvine for the first time in FA. *Evil XLR8 is introduced. *Future Ben, Evil Atomix Thelonious, Fire Boomerangs, Paradox, the Knights of Duloc, and Inspector 13 are introduced in FA. *Farquaad transforms into Ultimate Farquaad. *Paradox is killed. *Clockwork obtains the Staff of Time. Characters Characters *Realtor *Ben Tennyson *Kai Green *Paradox *Good Maltruant *Future Ben Villains *Evil XLR8 *Evil Atomix *Knights of Duloc *Thelonious *Farquaad **Ultimate Farquaad *Lord Transyl *Inspector 13 Aliens *Pesky Dust *Wildvine *Nanomech *Way Big *Chainsaw Mouth *Shocksquatch *Big Chill *Terraspin *Heatblast *Upgrade *Lightvalve *Eon x2 *Atomix *Clockwork *Contradiction *Brainstorm *Hoy Duck *Ditto *Fire Boomerangs (by future Ben) *Four Arms *NRG *N-aRms-G *Ghostfreak (by future Ben) *Walkatrout *See Weed *Disappointment Gallery B1R5.png B110.png B114.png B123.png B134.png B139.png B143.png B146.png B153.png B157.png B165.png B170.png B180.png B187.png B1101.png B1104.png B1105.png B1110.png B1119.png B1120.png B1122.png B1127.png B1128.png B1130.png B1131.png B1136.png B1137.png B1140.png B1141.png B1146.png B1152.png B1157.png B1162.png B1169.png B1172.png B1176.png B1178.png B1182.png B1187.png B1188.png B1192.png B1195.png B1202.png B1209.png B1213.png B1214.png B1217.png B1222.png B1228.png B1233.png B1234.png B1235.png B1239.png B1242.png B1248.png B1259.png B1269.png B1272.png B1277.png B1284.png B1287.png B1293.png B1298.png B1304.png B1306.png B1307.png Category:FA Episodes Category:FA Season 1 Episodes Category:Farquaad Arc